


Addicted

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, Humour, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why HBP took two years to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Calmly, she stood up from the computer, walked to the nearest wall, and banged her head against it. Alarmed by the sudden noise, her husband hurried in to see what was happening.

“Darling? Is there a problem?”

She sighed. Turning, she leant back against the wall.

“Harry and Snape. They’re not… cooperating.”

He chuckled. He was well-used, by now, to her habit of speaking of her characters as if they were alive and had a life of their own. Which, according to her, they had.

“What else is new? What are they doing? Fighting? Shouting? Hexing each other?”

She mumbled something.

“What did you say?”

“They’re shagging.”

“What?” Surely he had misheard.

“Like bunnies.”

“What! But he— Snape— he’s his teacher!”

She blushed and averted her eyes.

“Well, the power plays inherent to a teacher-student relationship can make for very hot sex.”

“Darling!”

“Don’t protest, love. In case you couldn’t tell, you’ve been reaping the benefits of my Snarry addiction for the last six months.”

He looked at her in dismay. Snarry? And what benefits? He asked the last question aloud.

She rolled her eyes and began pushing him out of the room. “When you read or watch porn, how do you feel?” She saw understanding dawn on his face. “Well, women are no different. See you tonight, darling.”

She winked saucily and closed the door in his face. With a determined air, she sat back at her computer. She couldn’t put Snape buggering Harry on every surface available in the actual book. These were marketed to children, after all. But there were a few archives and LJ communities she could think of who would be only too happy to accept such a story. Of course, she’d have to take a pseudonym, something a little more obscure than just J.K. That one hadn’t lasted long. But…

With a naughty smile, she opened a new file and began to type.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19552) by [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling)




End file.
